La faute du père
by Asrial
Summary: Squall est un salaud qui bat son fils, Linoa une manipulatrice, Seifer un non-humain et laguna...n'est pas celui qu'on attendait
1. prologue

Auteur : asrial  
  
Base : FF8  
  
Genre : délire génétique et familiale  
  
Rating : R  
  
La faute du père  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
L'enfant se recroquevilla dans sa petite chambre.  
  
Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais le sommeil n'avait pas l'heur de le prendre entre ses bras tendres.  
  
Il fixa la lune comme suppliant l'astre nocturne et ses compagnes de rondes les étoiles de lui venir en aide.  
  
Comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il est en age de comprendre.  
  
De comprendre que son père le déteste…  
  
Lentement, il descendit de l'appui de la fenêtre et regagna son lit. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il se recoucha, serrant dans ses bras sa petite peluche de lapin bleu, l'un des rares cadeaux qu'on lui ait offert.  
  
Le petit garçon soupira.  
  
Le lendemain, il aurait sept ans et commencerait ses classes à la BGU.  
  
***  
  
Des coups violents heurtèrent la porte du gamin qui sauta de son lit vers la salle de bain, s'habilla aussi vite que possible, puis rejoignit son père dans la cuisine.  
  
Pas encore rasé, les yeux injecté de sang et quelques cadavres de bouteilles jonchant le sol de la chambre visible par la porte ouverte, Squall poussa rudement son fils vers sa chaise et lui servit un bol de lait froid et lui jeta une boite de céréales a portée de main.  
  
"- Et dépêche toi un peu.  
  
Inquiet à l'idée de mettre son père en colère, l'enfant avala son petit déjeuner aussi vite que possible pendant que Squall allait se laver et se changer.  
  
"- t'as pas encore finit ?"  
  
L'enfant avala sa dernière bouchée en hochant la tête puis sauta de sa chaise. Une claque le jeta a terre avant que son père ne le tire par le col vers la salle de bain.  
  
"- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une loque !" Ragea Squall en lui arrachant son T- shirt souillé de lait et de lui en enfiler un propre de force.  
  
Le gamin se laissa faire sans broncher, retenant ses larmes, sachant de longtemps que ses pleurs ne feraient d'irriter davantage son père.  
  
Sans douceur, Squall le remit sur ses pieds, lui jeta son sac de cours dans les pattes puis le traîna derrière lui dans les couloirs de la BGU.  
  
La tête basse, l'enfant suivait son père, trottinant comme il pouvait pour suivre les grandes enjambées de son géniteur.  
  
Une cloche sonna, lui faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules.  
  
Les yeux de Squall s'enflammèrent de colère devant ce retard et accéléra encore l'allure sans le moindre souci du petit garçon peinant derrière lui.  
  
Le petit frémit, heureux d'être ainsi au milieu des SeeDs. Son père ne le frappait jamais devant d'autres personnes.  
  
Enfin, Squall s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, passa une main dans les cheveux noir de son fils pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre, puis toqua a la porte.  
  
Une voix male, basse et grave, empreinte de calme et d'assurance décontracté lui répondit, l'invitant à entrer.  
  
Les enfants dans la salle se levèrent, suivit plus lentement par leur professeur qui s'assit, une fesse sur le bureau.  
  
"- Salut, Ô sauveur du monde. Ton rejeton est en retard."  
  
Squall grogna vers le professeur blond, poussa son fils vers une table du fond avant même qu'il ai eut le temps de saluer son "oncle" puis sortit sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Seifer était peut-être la seule personne au monde pouvant sans risque se moquer de lui. Le blond avait faillit sacrifier sa vie et y avait perdu l'usage d'une jambe pour le protéger, peu de temps après la naissance de l'enfant. La bêtise de l'agression que Squall avait subie et ses répercutions le forçaient a s'écraser mollement devant le blond malgré ses moqueries, culpabilisant intérieurement de voir de combattant d'antan réduis a se déplacer avec une cane pour le reste de ses jour a cause de son genou détruit.  
  
Seifer haussa les épaules et se rassit, grimaçant devant la douleur pulsant de sa jambe.  
  
"- bien, nous sommes tous au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer." Seifer eut un sourire indulgent et encourageant pour ses élèves avant de continuer. "Vous commencez tous votre première année au sein de la BGU. Comme vous la savez tous, il s'agit d'une organisation paramilitaire de mercenaires a but lucratif et politique, même si les instances supérieures vous dirons le contraire."  
  
Ouvrant un cahier, il se mit a faire l'appel, demandant a chacun de ses étudiants de mettre un petit panneau devant lui avec son nom pour qu'il puisse les apprendre plus facilement.  
  
"- Allan Demer…Milicia Erren…Jander Leonhart…Tabatha Redemiel…"  
  
Les enfants levèrent la main un par un a l'appel de leur nom, Seifer nota dans le cahier d'appel la présence de tous ses élèves puis se leva pour aller accrocher dehors, sur le clou près de la porte le papier d'absence.  
  
Revenant en boitant bas, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et sortit un livre. Soupirant, il l'ouvrit, tendit la main vers sa canne, se hissa a nouveau sur ses pieds, puis s'appuya lourdement sur le pommeau en bronze pendant qu'il notait au tableau son nom et se présentait avant d'entamer la première leçon.  
  
Religieusement, les élèves obéirent.  
  
La cloche sonna enfin, libérant les enfants de leurs cours de la matinée.  
  
Avec un sourire, Seifer les fit se ranger en rang dans la salle et les précéda jusqu'à la cafétéria où il les lâcha, rejoignant Zell et Quistis a la table des professeurs.  
  
"- Comment ça ce passe ?"  
  
Le blond se laissa tomber sur son siège en se massant la jambe. Il renifla devant la question de Quistis, perdus dans ses pensées.  
  
"- Il y en a deux ou trois qui sont prometteurs…Merci."  
  
Avec un sourire pour Zell qui s'était levé pour lui apporter son plateau repas, il s'attaqua à son assiette.  
  
"- Et Jander ?"  
  
"- Très discret comme enfant. Mais c'est le fils de ses parents après tout…"  
  
Quistis et Zell eurent une grimace. Rares étaient ceux au courant de la réelle filiation de l'enfant. Pour la plupart des gens, Jander était le fils de Squall et Linoa, né quelque temps avant le mariage, avant que les magouilles du père de la futur ne les séparent. Officiellement, si l'enfant était un bâtard, il avait toutefois été reconnus par son père et jouissait de tous les avantages que son nom et sa filiation lui apportaient. Officieusement et dans la réalité des faits, l'enfant était le fils de Fujin et Squall, conçu après un soir de beuverie. Linoa avait quitté son fiancé devant l'insulte, qui ne s'en était jamais remis. Seule l'intervention et la pression politique du père de Squall avait pu le forcer a reconnaître le petit. Sa mère n'ayant pas survécu a la naissance, le gamin s'était doublement retrouvé privé de mère puisque Linoa n'avait jamais pardonné à Squall de l'avoir trompé, plus soucieuse de son orgueil que de son amour.  
  
Seifer continua, faisant tourner l'eau dans son verre comme s'il eut s'agit d'un grand cru.  
  
"- le petit m'a l'air très gentil. Timide comme un chaton mais très gentil…"  
  
"- Toi, tu prévois de le prendre sous ton aile."  
  
Seifer sourit à la mine inquiète de Zell. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer tous les gamins qui lui passaient chaque année dans les pattes comme ses petits. Quistis le plaisantait d'ailleurs assez a ce sujet, lui faisant remarquer qu'il déversait son trop plein d'affection sur ses élèves puisqu'il n'avait personne d'autre sur lequel le faire. Le blond se contentait de hausser les épaules, constatant simplement que ses élèves s'intégraient mieux et plus vite que les autres, a l'exception notable des élèves de Zell.  
  
"- Ne t'en fais pas, je me contente de faire mon boulot.  
  
Zell eut une moue dubitative puis sauta sur ses pieds avant d'offrir son bras a sa Némésis enfantine avec un naturel confondant. Le grand blond le remercia d'un sourire le temps qu'il reprenne sa canne en main puis rameuta ses élève de la voix avant de les cornaquer comme il l'aurait fait d'une couvée de canetons vers le gymnase où il les laissa entre les mains capables de Raijin et Irvine, les deux hommes ayant prit d'eux même le poste de maître armuriers.  
  
Libéré de ses élèves de première année pour quatre heures, il redescendit à la Serre après être passé cherché sa gunblade dans sa chambre.  
  
Avec une grimace, il évita le T-Rex qu'il se savait incapable de combattre désormais sans assistance magique ou invocative et se rabattit sur nombres de proies plus petites mais qui avaient le mérite de ne pas trop le faire courir après elles.  
  
Fatigué et la jambe pulsante de douleur, il abandonna sa dernière victime a quelques élèves de troisième année venus se faire la main accompagnés de leur professeur, remis son éternel trench-coat sur ses épaules musculeuses puis se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et sa merveilleuse salle de bain.  
  
A peine était-il lavé de frais, reposé et habillé d'un vieux jeans que son intercom sonna, le prévenant que ses élèves ne tarderaient pas a sortir de leur premier court de maniement des armes.  
  
Soupirant de fatigue mais un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, il remonta au gymnase pour récupérer ses élèves.  
  
Alpaguant Irvine et Raijin, il les attira à l'écart pendant que les enfants prenaient une douche rapide dans les vestiaires.  
  
"- Comment cela c'est-il passé ?"  
  
La mine sombre des deux hommes le fit froncer les sourcils.  
  
"- Pas bien."  
  
"- Quel est le problème."  
  
"- Jander. La plus part des autres élèves sont eux aussi des rejetons de SeeDs. Leurs parents ont probablement parlés devant eux sans s'en rendre compte, mais…"  
  
"- Ils le mettent à l'écart d'entrée."  
  
"- Non seulement il est le fils du sauveur du monde, mais le sauveur du monde lui même n'aime pas son fils, alors…"  
  
"- Et tu connais la valeur de l'exemple."  
  
Le blond hocha distraitement la tête. Le gosse n'avait jamais eut la partie facile mais ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais plains. Alors même que touts les parents d'élèves suivaient de près leurs enfants, Squall s'était désintéressé de lui dès qu'il l'avait eut dans les bras. Peu ou prou, c'était plus les amis de Squall que lui même qui avaient élevés l'enfant.  
  
"- Il y a autre chose ?"  
  
"- Evidement. Ne t'inquiète pas qu'il a été rapide pour les enfants de la BGU d'apprendre aux nouveaux que Jander était ton chouchou…"  
  
"- Et galère…Comment il s'en sort ?"  
  
"- Il n'a rien dit tant que les insultes étaient sur lui…."  
  
"- Amoché a ce point ?"  
  
"- Il a pas apprécié que le jeune Demer te traite de parasite assassin handicapé moteur…"  
  
"- Il a quelque chose de cassé ? Non que Squall s'en soucie mais j'aimerais pas qu'il soit trop blessé…"  
  
"- Juste un œil au beurre noire et une lèvre fendue… Il se bat comme un chat. Tout en griffe et en crocs…" Irvine sourit, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses prunelles bleues. "Ce gosse est souple comme un acrobate et il n'a pas peur de ses faire mal. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un gosse de sa taille puisse faire autant de dégât. Mais Demer ne pourra pas utiliser une arme avant quelque semaines, pas plus qu'il ne pourra médire sur qui que ce soit…."  
  
"- hu ?"  
  
"- Il lui a cassé un bras et la mâchoire…"  
  
Le blond renversa la tête en arrière comme sortaient les élèves dans le couloir et hurla de ce chaud rire de gorge, grave et profond, qu'il ne lâchait que si rarement.  
  
Irvine frémit sous la caresse sauvage de ce rire; s'en inquiétant presque. Le blond lui avait toujours parut indompté, comme si quelque chose en lui était étranger a la nature humaine et que rien ne pouvait étouffer longtemps et discipliner plus de quelque semaines.  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à redouter le jour où son ami d'enfance, son ancien ennemi, et maintenant son collègue, rejetterait tout semblant de contrôle pour redevenir lui même.  
  
D'instinct, il sut que ce serait un jour redoutable, mais pas forcément funeste.  
  
Une fois calmé et toujours un grand sourire prédateur plaqué sur le visage, Seifer rassembla ses élèves et les conduisit à leur dernier cours de la journée, à la bibliothèque.  
  
Passant près de Jander dont l'œil gauche se marbrait déjà de bleu, il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
"- Joli tableau ! Ton père serait fier de toi."  
  
L'enfant baissa la tête en frémissant avant d'avaler sa salive et de répondre d'une voix blanche.  
  
"- Su…Sûrement, professeur Almassy."  
  
Seifer fronça les sourcils.  
  
Squall n'aimait pas particulièrement son rejeton, mais de là a lui faire aussi peur ! Jurant a voix basse, il se promis de garder un œil sur le père et le fils.  
  
***  
  
Laguna repoussa les piles de dossiers menaçant de s'écrouler sur lui et se vautra dessus, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
Frémissant, il finit par se lever de son siège avant d'aller s'appuyer sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
De l'extérieur venait quelques fragrances printanières, assez incongrues en cette fin d'été. Les arbres se chargeaient à la fois de fruits et d'une seconde floraison pour les plus gros, marques visibles des manipulations génétiques réussies par Geyser et ses hommes.  
  
"- Laguna ?"  
  
Le président se retourna lentement vers son vieil ami en soupirant.  
  
Froidement, Kyros jeta une nouvelle pile de documents sur le bureau avant de se détourner dignement.  
  
"- Tu m'en veux toujours ?"  
  
"- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."  
  
Le président soupira encore une fois avant de baisser la tête et de reprendre d'une voix douce.  
  
"- je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Kyros… Ca fait 20 ans que l'on se connaît tous les deux. 20 ans que tu m'attire…" le mince combattant recula d'un pas, un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage. " Je n'ai jamais eut un geste déplacé à ton égard en tout ce temps. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il en serait différemment maintenant….Je ne t'ai pas ouvert mon cœur pour t'effrayer ou te faire t'éloigner de moi. J'en avais juste assez de me taire… Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi…"  
  
Kyros se détourna brusquement.  
  
"- Cela ne me concerne en rien, Loire. Vous avez votre travail à faire, pour une fois."  
  
Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit, digne et hautain.  
  
"- Je vois…."  
  
Les poings serrés et la mâchoire scellée de rage impuissante, le président d'Eshtar retourna à sa contemplation des jardins, cherchant à se calmer.  
  
Hurlant de rage, il se détourna soudain et balaya de la main le dessus du bureau.  
  
Les yeux étincelants de fureur, il sortit de son bureau sans se soucier de ses gardes du corps. Aboyant trois ordres, il monta dans l'Hydre et se fit conduire a la BGU.  
  
Il avait besoin de se détendre.  
  
Voir son fils et son petit fils lui ferait du bien…  
  
Et son neveu également….  
  
A suivre…. 


	2. chap1

Auteur : asrial  
  
Base : FF8  
  
Genre : délire génétique et familiale  
  
Rating : R  
  
La faute du père  
  
Chap 1  
  
  
  
"- Linoa, calme toi un peu !"  
  
Le major Caraway soupira lourdement, toute patience a bout devant les diktats de sa fille.  
  
"- Je me calmerais si je veux, père !"  
  
Le militaire posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts avant de répondre plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait envers sa fille.  
  
"- Tu as décidé de quitter ton fiancé de ton plein gré. Ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi qu'il ne veux plus de toi…"  
  
"- CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME !"  
  
Le major retint sa colère et se forca a répondre du ton le plus calme qu'il put.  
  
"- Alors, quel est le problème ? je comprends que la tromperie de ton fiancé t'ai blessée au dela des mots, mais est ce une raison pour…" Il se tut avant de finir sa phrase. "pour me pourrir la vie"Completa-t-il mentalement en faisant semblant de ranger quelques papiers dans un tiroir pour reprendre contenance.  
  
Sa fille le fixa durement.  
  
"- je n'ai pas rennoncé a le récuperer, Père. Il viendra simplement a moi comme il se doit."  
  
Caraway fronça les sourcils, craignant les étranges lubies de son rejeton. La jeune fille promettait malheureusement de finir aussi folle que sa mère.  
  
"- A savoir ?"  
  
"- Il me reviendra gémissant et brisé, sans que rien d'autre que moi ne puisse lui faire lever les yeux…"  
  
***  
  
La gifle cueillit l'enfant à l'angle de la machoire, là ou le coup lui ferait le plus mal sans laisser la moindre trace.  
  
Jander chut sans grace sur la moquette de sa chambre en se cognant les reins contre l'appui du lit. Sans un mot, il tenta maladroitement d'ignorer la douleur de son dos et de ses remettre debout.  
  
Son père n'aimait pas qu'il reste prostré a terre lorsqu'il le frappait.  
  
"- Père…"  
  
Une nouvelle gifle le rejeta au sol avant que Squall ne détache l'une des ceintures entourant sa cuisse.  
  
"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Jamais tu ne sera mon fils. Jamais !"  
  
Levant le bras, il abattit rudement le morceaux de cuir sur l'enfant qui se recroquevilla a terre, terrorrisé par la brusque monté de violence de son père. Certes, Squall n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui mais ce dechainement de cruauté gratuite le laissait incapable de réagir hormis les petits gémissement de peur et de douleur qui lui échappaient a chacun des coups marquant ses épaules.  
  
Enfin, les musclés fatigués et les yeux brouillé par la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage, Squall repoussa la petite masse crispée sur le sol du bout du pied puis sortit de la pièce après lui avoir lancé un ou deux Soins. Non qu'il eut crains pour sa vie. Juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de devoir répondre a quelque questions désagréables.  
  
Une brusque nausée lui prit soudain la gorge, le forçant a se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il lacha un gémissement en vomissant un peu de sang mélé a l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré plus tôt.  
  
***  
  
L'Hydre se posa non loin de la BGU.  
  
La nuit tombait juste, colorant de pourpre les murs de l'université militaire.  
  
Deux omniborgs ouvrirent la passerelle du vaisseau avant de s'éffacer devant la souple silhouette de leur président.  
  
"- Merci Duncan, Merci Mirael…"  
  
Laissant les deux soldat aussi étonnés que flattés que leur président connaisse les noms de simples trouffions, Laguna entra tranquillement dans le Hall de la BGU., un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
S'il venait rarement, il n'en aimait pas moins l'ambiance d'éternelle jeunesse se dégageant des murs.  
  
Fredonnant une vieille complainte dans un dialecte parlé encore par moins de dix personnes sur la planete entière, il remonta lentement vers la cafétaria.  
  
"- hé ! Salut l'ancien !"  
  
Le brun sourit chaleureusement au jeune marsupilami blond attendant desespérément dans la file sa part de bretzels.  
  
"- Salut jeune homme. Encore debout a cette heure tardive ?"  
  
Zell renifla d'être traité comme un bébé avant que son ainé ne lui ébourrife les cheveux avec une affection presque paternelle.  
  
"- Comment va ?"  
  
"- Très bien papy…"  
  
"- Sale gosse."  
  
"- Misère.. l'invasion des zébulons infantiles a commencée.. Nous sommes perdus…"  
  
Laguna et Zell se retournèrent du même mouvement pour tirer la langue a Seifer qui eclata d'un profond rire de gorge avant de repousser une mèche un peu longue derrière son oreille.  
  
"- Deux sales gamins."  
  
"- Merci." S'inclina Loire avec une révérence extravagante  
  
"- Il est impossible…" Se plaignit le bretteur en se prenant le front dans la main, riant.  
  
Zell prit une pose docte avant de demander, aussi serieux que s'il s'était retrouvé confronté a Hyne lui même.  
  
"- Et c'est "ca" qui a engendré notre glacon national ?"  
  
Le sourire de Laguna palit sous une brusque montée de colère avant qu'il ne se force a se calmer.  
  
"- j'ai fait ce que j'ai put ! Disons qu'il me fallait un brouillon de base et que je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire les finissions ni d'essuyer le platre."  
  
"- LAGUNA !"  
  
Le président ricana de l'air offusqué des deux amis d'enfance de son fils avant de prendre la bras de Seifer et de le pousser définitivement vers une chaise.  
  
"- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas resté debout !"  
  
"- Vi tonton…"  
  
Une révolte nerveuse agita les lèvres du président tandis qu'il plongeait son regard de béryl dans les prunelles azur devant lui.  
  
"- Quoi ?"  
  
Etonné par l'intensité de son examen, Seifer commençait a s'inquieter de la fixité de son regard.  
  
"- Comment va ton genou ?"  
  
Le blond soupira et avala une boule montée brusquement dans sa gorge.  
  
"- Détruit au dela de toute intervention…Quelqu'elle soit."  
  
Laguna hocha la tête, comme s'attendant a cette réponse.  
  
"- je vois…"  
  
"- Vous êtes venus voir Squall et Jander ?" Lacha zell, déterminé a détendre l'atmosphère tendue presque palpable entre eux.  
  
"- Absolument. Je ne supporte plus de rester le nez dans la paperasse 27 heures par jour…"  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes eurent une moue commissérative, déjà desespéré par le peu de papier qu'ils avaient a faire pour leurs cours.  
  
Seifer prit le verre de cidre que lui apporta Zell avec un remerciement puis repporta son attention sur son ainé.  
  
"- Ca va aller avec Squall ?"  
  
Le président se tortilla un peu sur son siège, le regard perdu sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, habituellement dissimulé par ses vetements.  
  
"- Il faudra bien que ca aille…"  
  
"- C'est Griever ?"  
  
"- hu ?"  
  
Un instant destabilisé par le brusque changement de conversation de Zell, Laguna mit un temps a comprendre qu'il parlait de son bracelet.  
  
"- Hein ? Ca ? Ha, oui...Il fait la parure avec la bague qu'a Squall…" Il écarta les cheveux tombant sur son épaule droite, révélant un pendant d'oreille en argent a la forme bizarrement torturé. "Et ca va avec aussi."  
  
"- Comment ce fait-il que Squall est votre bague ?"  
  
"- Je l'avais donnée comme alliance a sa mère…La bague la suivie de là…"  
  
Il eut un sourire. "Même si Squall avait voulu perdre le bijou, il n'aurait pas pu…"  
  
"- Dites…"  
  
"- Mmm ?"  
  
"- A propos de Squall et Jander…"  
  
L'humeur un peu détendue du président se figea.  
  
"- Vous êtes déjà parvenu a le faire fléchir une fois, peut-être que vous y parviendrez une seconde…"  
  
"- Que se passe-t-il ?"  
  
"- Je crois que Squall est un peu trop dur avec son fils."  
  
"- Dur ?"  
  
Zell hocha la tête.  
  
"- Oui… Seifer n'est pas revenu a la BGU depuis longtemps, mais il s'en ai déjà rendus compte. Vous connaissez Squall et ses critères d'excellence. Il veux que son fils suive la même voie mais sans se soucier de son age et de son enfance… A croire qu'il lui reproche presque de ne pas être lui aussi orphelin pour qu'il s'endurcisse plus vite…" Devant le visage soudain blême de Laguna, Zell posa une main sur son bras, désolé. " Pardon..Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"  
  
Le brun secoua la tête.  
  
"- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Rassure toi…"  
  
Navré d'avoir a ce point manqué de tact, le blond baissa le nez sur ses bretzels, toute gourmandise devant ses friandises préférées soudain envolée.  
  
"- Je suis le seul SeeDs capable de mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps." Se désola-t-il.  
  
Laguna se forca a un petit sourire.  
  
"- je ne t'en veux pas, va…  
  
Zell secoua la tête, accablé.  
  
***  
  
Une petite patte bleue se posa sur le bras de Jander.  
  
Courageux, l'enfant ne trahis sa douleur que par une petite grimace comme son bras brisé se remettait en place sous les attentions patientes de son seul camarade.  
  
Une a une, les contusions, plaies et fractures furent soignées.  
  
Enfin, épuisé de souffrance et de peur, Jander s'endormis sous son lit, roulé en boule dans sa couette, son lapin bleu dans les bras.  
  
***  
  
Vaincus par sa nausée, Squall se laissa tomber le long du mur de la salle de bain. tremblant, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Tous son corps lui faisait mal comme si l'ont venait de le battre comme platre. Pourtant, il n'avait rien que la sourde migraine suivant toujours ses soirées de cuite.  
  
Se dressant peniblement, il se mit a genoux et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire.  
  
Sans se deshabiller, il ouvrit l'eau froide a fond, laissant le liquide glacé emporter avec lui les dernière bribe de nausée qui le prenaient encore.  
  
Le front contre l'email froid, il gémit un peu avant de trouver la force de fermer le conduis.  
  
Marinant dans l'eau, il ferma les yeux.  
  
Il ne savait pas ce qui ne collait pas dans sa vie, mais il se faisait l'effet d'être une loque.  
  
A suivre 


	3. chap2

Auteur : asrial  
  
Base : FF8  
  
Genre : délire génétique et familial  
  
Rating : R  
  
La faute du père  
  
Chap 2  
  
  
  
Avec un gémissement étouffé, Seifer se laissa tomber sur son sofa puis posa sa jambe malade sur la table basse.  
  
"- tient.  
  
Une tasse de tisane relaxante apparus a coté de lui en même temps que Laguna qui n'avait pu resister a l'envie de prendre d'assaut la cuisine du jeune homme.  
  
Le blond la prit avec plaisir puis la sirota tranquillement sous le regard attentif du président, aveugle a l'inquiétude croissante emplissant ses yeux de béryl.  
  
Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient vraiment l'ex-chevalier de la sorcière. Encore plus rares étaient ceux qui s'en souciaient…Squall l'aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas été a ce point centré sur sa petite personne, Zell aussi, s'il n'avait pas préféré l'image calme, professionnelle et stable que le blond projetait autour de lui, simple masque pour se proteger des autres… un parmi tout eux qu'il avait usé sur le douloureux chemin de son existance sans que quiconque se soucie de le lui ôter ou simplement de voir par delà…  
  
Laguna savait son fils profondément blessé…Par lui, par la mort de sa mère, par Linoa, par l'existance même de Jander…Mais jamais, quand bien même il devrait encore vivre un siècle, jamais Squall ne parviendrais a toucher du doigts l'abîme de douleur dans lequel son cousin navigait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Tendrement, il posa une main sur la jambe morte du jeune homme et lui dispensa un soin max. Non que la magie puisse faire quoique ce soit pour ses os détruit ou ses nerfs broyés, mais la douleur, elle, serait tenue a distance quelques heures…  
  
Encore une chose qu'il avait toujours tu a ses individus qui n'étaient ses amis que de nom. Aucun n'avait la moindre idée de la douleur permanente dans laquelle il vivait. Squall encore moins que les autres. Jamais il ne comprendrais pourquoi Seifer l'avait protégé. Jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi le blond l'avait toujours bousculé, le fortifiant de sa violence pour les temps a venir… Comme sachant d'instinct que son cadet aurait besoin de toute sa force e, plus de celle qu'il lui abandonnait.  
  
Seifer lui-même ne savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi.  
  
Mais il le faisait.  
  
Instinctivement.  
  
Parce que ce besoin de protection faisait partit de lui au même titre que la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, sans plus d'espoir de voir ce besoin assouvit que la marque de son attachement a son fils palir et disparaître….  
  
"- Laguna ?"  
  
Le président sursauta et tira un petit bout de langue.  
  
"- Désolé, je pensais."  
  
Le blond eut un sourire tendre pour son ainé qui le remercia silencieusement qu'il n'ai pas sacrifié au lieu commun de lui demander s'il s'était fait mal.  
  
"- que puis-je pour vous ?"  
  
"- Tu peux me tutoyer, Seifer. Tu es le plus ancien ami de mon fils après tout. Tu es un peu comme un fils adoptif pour moi."  
  
"- Je…..Merci, Laguna…"  
  
Hésitant, le président s'assit a coté de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules avant de l'attirer contre sa poitrine.  
  
Surprit, Seifer se laissa faire.  
  
"- Considère toi comme mon fils, Seifer…Tu es la fils de mon frère après tout…."  
  
Somnolant, Seifer ne releva pas.  
  
Les yeux fermés, soupirant de détente, il s'endormit sans craindre les cauchemars qui ne laissaient pas de le poursuivre depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, quatre mois plus tôt.  
  
***  
  
Jander rampa sous le lit, sauta sur ses pieds, rangea sa peluche dans le petit trou dans le mur, puis repositionna sa penderie devant le trou.  
  
Sans un bruit, il se faufila a la salle de bain, prit quelques vetements propres, se lava aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas reveiller son père endormis dans la baignoire, prit son petit sac de cours, puis sortit de l'appartement avant de courir le long des couloirs.  
  
"- Hé, gamin…"  
  
L'enfant arreta sa course et salua posément le pilote de la BGU.  
  
"- Monsieur ?"  
  
"- Tu ne devrais pas courir dans les couloirs et il est bien tôt pour que tu ailles en cours, encore plus aujourd'hui…"  
  
"- j'allais a la cafétéria, monsieur."  
  
Nida lui ébourrifa les cheveux et lui tendit la main.  
  
"- les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'aller a la cafet sans leur professeur."  
  
Jander soupira.  
  
"- Tu dejeune avec moi ?"  
  
L'enfant s'illumina largement.  
  
"- Je peux prendre un chocolat ?"  
  
Vaincu par les manières adorables de l'enfant, le timide pilote rit gentiment avant de le prendre a cou.  
  
"- Ce que tu veux, poussin, ce que tu veux.  
  
Ravis, le bout de chou se laissa trimbaler, rassuré de voir les couloirs deserts.  
  
"- Allez, descent de là…" Murmura le jeune homme en le posant a terre devant la porte de la cafet.  
  
"- Salut Nida."  
  
Déjà assis en train de se goinfrer de bretzels, Zell salua la SeeD en le voyant entrer avant de se lever pour venir embrasser son neveu par adoption.  
  
"- 'Jour tonton Zell…"  
  
Le zébulon blond le percha sur une table.  
  
"- Tu sais que tu as de la chance toi ?"  
  
Jander se raidit immédiatement, inquiet.  
  
"- ha ?"  
  
"- Tu lui fait peur ! Zell !"  
  
"- Hu ?"  
  
Nida lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
"- Du calme, poussin. Qu'est ce que tu avais a dire, Zell ?"  
  
"- heu… Juste que Laguna est arrivé hier soir. Il c'est retiré avec Seifer. Je crois qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses a ce dire."  
  
Jander poussa un petit cri de ravissement et sauta de la table juste comme nida le récuperait au vol et l'asseyait sur une chaise.  
  
"- Tu dejeunes AVANT d'aller voir ton papi."  
  
Avec un grand sourire, l'enfant hocha la tête, aveugle au regard inquiet échangé entre les deux adultes.  
  
"- Vi, M'sieur !"  
  
***  
  
Squall émit un grognement tenant plus de l'ours mal léché que de l'hominidé puis bougea un peu dans la baignoire.  
  
Glacé jusqu'aux os, ses sous-vêtements collant a sa peau et répandant une odeur désagréable de sueur rance, il se força a trouver la force de se lever et d'ouvrir la bonde.  
  
L'eau souillé s'évacua lentement par les canalisations, le laissant avec une fine pellicule huileuse collée a la peau.  
  
Avec un grondement de fauve blessé, il jeta ses derniers vetements directement dans la poubelle puis ouvrit l'eau chaude a fond, s'ébrouant sous le liquide comme une jeune chiot. A taton, il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing puis de gel douche et se décrassa vigoureusement a s'en mettre la peau a vif.  
  
Un peu rasserené, il s'habilla de propre puis se mit a la recherche de son fils.  
  
Trouvant sa chambre vide et rangée, il haussa les épaules. Le gosse avaient du aller en cours.  
  
Se vautrant sans grace aucune sur le sofa, il attrapa la plus proche bouteille avant de la porte a sa bouche. Une violente contraction de son estomac le jeta a genoux, incapable de controler sa nausée.  
  
Les yeux injecté de sang, frémissant de fièvre, il rejeta la bouteille au loin.  
  
Aussitôt, ses crampes s'apaisèrent, le laissant have et fatigué.  
  
Comme il pu, il se traina dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. L'odeur de l'amer liquide lui monta aux narines. Soudain, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim.  
  
***  
  
Seifer ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il était au chaud, installé confortablement sur un oreiller ferme qui montait et descendait et faisait boum-boum…  
  
Avec un juron silencieux, il se redressa lentement. S'il avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir rabattut un quelconque individu dans sa chambre depuis….longtemps….Trop pour son organisme qui se rappela a son bon souvenir lorsqu'il passa a une position assise, le tissu de son pantalon se tendant douloureusement sur la preuve de sa frustration.  
  
"- bien dormit ?"  
  
Le baryton leger vibrant d'amusement autant que de sommeil faillit le faire sortir de sa propre peau comme deux mains fines aux cals anciennes passèrent sur ses flancs.  
  
"- Laguna ? Que;.."  
  
"- On c'est endormit sur le canapé…Tu doit craquer de partout qu'une vieille paire de bottes je suis désolé…"  
  
Le blond secoua la tête et s'étira, soulagé.  
  
"- Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai un cours dans…"  
  
"- 27 heures. On est dimanche, garçon.  
  
"- Dimanche ? Ha oui, c'est vrai… "  
  
On toqua a la porte.  
  
"- Bouge pas" Intima a Seifer en lui posant une maint sur l'épaule tandis qu'il se levait.  
  
"- Oui ?"  
  
"- PAPI !!!"  
  
Une bombe brune miniature lui sauta au cou en gazouillant comme un sauvage.  
  
"- Tient donc, un bout de chou…Comment saviez vous que je serais là ?" Lanca le président  
  
"- Alors là, je ne cherche même pas a comprendre" Soupira Nida, Zell derriere lui; "Bonjour, monsieur le président."  
  
"- Laguna. Alors, bout de chou, comment m'as tu trouvé ?"  
  
"- Je savais que tu étais là…"  
  
"- Ha ?"  
  
"- Vi… Ca sentait toi."  
  
Laguna fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
  
"- Je vois…"  
  
"- 'Jour, tonton seif."  
  
"- 'Lut poussin."  
  
Le gosse passa sans complexe des bras de Laguna a ceux de Seifer et se bouina contre lui.  
  
"- ils sont choupi.. On dirait un père et son fils." Lacha Zell sans réflechir.  
  
Laguna soupira devant le justesse de la constatation.  
  
Avec une grimace, il retint un mouvement d'humeur et se massa le poignet.  
  
Il devait voir son fils au plus tôt. 


End file.
